


The Traitor-Earl of Neigholme: Notes from a Sherlandian Scandal

by kurage_hime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Epistolary, F/M, Manipulative Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurage_hime/pseuds/kurage_hime
Summary: I have become most favorably impressed by Joesawren. He is erudite, handsome, and well-traveled. The fact that he has spent the past fifteen years – as long as I have been alive in this world! – as an honored guest of King Karabrast of Kiirstan only recommends his expertise to me in these negotiations all the more.





	The Traitor-Earl of Neigholme: Notes from a Sherlandian Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theway/gifts).



**Excerpted from the personal diaries of Charlotta the First, by the Grace of God of the Kingdom of Sherlandia Queen, Head of the Outer Territories, Defender of the Faith :**

 

_First Day of the Fifth Month in the Year of Our Lord Nine-thousand, Eight-hundred, and Seventy-four_

Joesawren, the Fourteenth Earl of Neigholme came into residence at the royal court of the Whitesun Palace three days ago. He was a close childhood friend of my honored father and thrice saved his life during the Prusan Campaign that tragic, brutal winter of the Year of Our Lord Nine-thousand, Eight-hundred, and Fifty-five. Although no one could have saved my honored father from the fever which eventually took his life, along with the life of my honored mother, I have made a particular point of thanking Joesawren for his services. He advises me now in our delicate ongoing negotiations with the Kingdom of Kiirstan. Already, I have come to value his input greatly. No other loyal Sherlandian has better insight into the fickle passions of the Kiirstani people.

 

_Penultimate Day of the Sixth Month in the Year of Our Lord Nine-thousand, Eight-hundred, and Seventy-four_

I have become most favorably impressed by Joesawren. He is erudite, handsome, and well-traveled. The fact that he has spent the last fifteen years – as long as I have been alive in this world! – as an honored guest of King Karabrast of Kiirstan only recommends his expertise to me in these negotiations all the more. My advisory circle disagrees, of course; they are terribly narrow-minded and tradition-focused ~~and believe me to be hardly better than a flighty, infatuated little girl~~. How dare they forget I am their liege and their Queen?! But I will not hear insults or questions to Joesawren’s loyalty to my throne. Joesawren is Sherlandian, through and through.

 

_Twelfth Day of the Eighth Month in the Year of Our Lord Nine-thousand, Eight-hundred, and Seventy-four_

After weeks of protracted negotiations with the Kiirstani ambassadors, who have refused to give any ground on their long list of terms, thereby trying my patience most severely, we have had a most unexpected breakthrough! Two days ago, Joesawren arranged a private meeting between himself and Kan Kubilaik, the lead Kiirstani negotiator. Joesawren had my advance authorization to use his sole discretion. My advisory circle protested this decision strongly, as they continue to mistrust Joesawren for reasons I simply do not comprehend. However, I have been vindicated in my decision to vest the authority of the crown in Joesawren by the much-hoped-for treaty that is being inked as I write this. I shall sign the document before nightfall.

 

_Sixteenth Day of the Eighth Month in the Year of Our Lord Nine-thousand, Eight-hundred, and Seventy-four_

On this morning, forthwith, I am neither child nor virgin! I have lain with Joesawren! I’m eternally grateful to have had an experienced, older man as my first lover. He was so gentle with me even though he was so big – there was no pain at all. Ah, it was beautiful! He was beautiful! Will the princes who seek my hand be disappointed to learn I am without maidenhead? ~~My advisory circle says Sherlandia is under constant attack and must fortify her defensive position by merging with one of our neighboring kingdoms, and to accomplish that, I must marry~~ Oh, I don’t care. And fortunately, our new Kiirstani allies are modern and enlightened and do not concern themselves with such backwards prudery. I am certain ours will be an engaging and  fruitful relationship in the months and years to come. Just like the relationship between myself and Joesawren.


End file.
